Return to Akuma Island, by KHeartsQT
by THeartsQT
Summary: After finding out who Captain Cutie really is, Karmi stays true to her word and writes about a different ship: Captain Cutie x Speed Queen! She writes about one catastrophic adventure of theirs on Akuma Island. Oneshot featuring HiroGo.


**This fic continues on from my other story _Privacy Breach_. However, you don't need to have read it to understand its events. I don't normally ship HiroGo, but I wanted to try something new. Enjoy!**

**But first, a recap: **

_Previously, in Privacy Breach:_

Karmi grinned mischievously. "My new chapter is about how Karmi found out who Captain Cutie really was, and learned a lesson about obsession over real love. She and Captain Cutie become friends but... Captain Cutie has a new love interest."

Hiro's face contorted into one of confusion. "Huh? Who?"

Karmi lit up. "Speed Queen!"

"AARGH." And with that, Hiro just left.

* * *

When she had told him that, around a week ago, Hiro had _not _thought she was being serious.

But here he was, sitting in a roller chair pulled up next to Fred's computer. They had been reading some of Karmi's fanfiction, which was actually much better considering that Hiro was not being embarrassed at every turn of the page. Hiro was actually beginning to enjoy it. Yes, he had noticed some of the sideways glances and playful banter between Captain Cutie and Speed Queen in her tales, but despite it being borderline romantic, he had soldiered on. The fact that Karmi _knew _Hiro's and Gogo's superhero identities made the whole thing worse. But Hiro forgave her. Again. What was wrong with him? Although he didn't think the rest of her work was too bad.

That was, until he read chapter 12 of _Return to Akuma Island._

* * *

_As the sun set behind the soft white clouds, it scattered light into the abandoned warehouse. Rays of twilight filtered through the stained glass, illuminating the pedestal on which a yellow-armoured body lay. But our hero, Captain Cutie, would not believe it. Until her face turned ghostly white and all the breath was sucked out of her lips, he would not believe it. Until she died, she was not dead to him. _

_The others stood around in a circle around her. Speed Queen had been running, no, flying on wheels, her whole life. Yet time stood still as the two crimson wounds around her chest spilled yet more blood. It showed no sign of ceasing. She had been injured when Noodle Burger boy had caught her without her armour on. He had kidnapped her specifically from school, and taken her to Akuma Island. It was presumably to lure the others. _

_They had come to rescue her, of course. There was never any doubt about that. They engaged in battle, but Speed Queen being who she was, could not stand by while her friends fought. Despite her lack of armour, and with no time to change into it, she had taken a couple of dustbin lids as her weapons and stood with the team. __Immediately, Noodle Burger Boy had identified her as a weak target, and directed his laser eyes into her chest. _

_It burned. _

_After the battle, the group had delicately dressed her in her armour, knowing that she would want to go out in battle attire. And now, everyone was looking at her like she was a corpse, heads hung, tears in their eyes._

_But not Captain Cutie._

_He mustered all the determination he could, and looked bravely into Speed Queen's eyes, which she was fighting to keep open. She dared the world to let her go. He dared the world to let her go. Because if anyone could look death straight in the eyes, it was she. They both knew that._

_He approached the bench on which she was lying. He didn't talk softly, or tell her that everything was alright. He knew she would hate to go out that way. _

_'You're a fighter, Speed Queen.'_

_She narrowed her eyes and smiled._

_'So fight.'_

_Speed Queen searched his eyes, but he didn't need to search hers. He leant down and pressed his lips to her cheek. But she would not let him have the last say. In a final burst of energy, she grabbed his shoulders, kissed him hard, and looked him dead in the eye. _

_'I- '_

_Then her energy expired, and she was drawn into the black void they call death. _

_Luckily, however, Captain Cutie had called me, his good friend Lab Lady, as soon as Speed Queen had fallen with a seemingly fatal blow. He was clutching at straws that I might be able to save her, but nevertheless I had promised to try. _

_It took me a while to get there by speed boat (driven by Flame Jumper's sidekick, Pro Driver) but at last I was there. Just as I ran in, however, Captain Cutie looked up at me sadly. 'She's gone,' he croaked._

_It broke my heart to see my beloved hero so broken, the one time he was not determined or fearless. For I knew then that he had one fear: losing her. _

_I rushed to where Speed Queen lay. "Patients can be revived within five minutes of death," I said. "It has been done." Immediately I set to work, using Baymax to help me. We staunched the wound with some of Speed Queen's own body tissue (cloned in my lab previously at the team's request, in case of emergency), and I injected a solution that will promote rapid cell regeneration around the area. _

_Once there was nothing else I could do, I stepped back. _

_And waited. _

_I could tell that none of the others wanted to talk. I could tell that the teammates and friends would not part with her for a long time. Maybe hours. I could tell that Captain Cutie would wait for her forever, if he could. _

_Half an hour passed, and nothing happened. Suddenly though, I noticed that she was breathing. Shallowly. She must have been breathing a while before, yet I was too anxious to notice it. I had not had much practical experience in medicine, you see. _

_I called to the others in whispered joy, not wanting to startle our patient. 'You guys, she's back!' Straight away, they rushed to the bench._

_And she opened her eyes. 'Uh... '_

_The next thing she knew, Captain Cutie was gripping her. I was leaking tears of joy, and so was everyone else. Tall Girl was full-on streaming. And when Captain Cutie looked up, still not letting go, I saw that his face was as wet as if he had just been underwater._

_I looked on, hiccuping with relief. I was not as close to Speed Queen as I was with Captain Cutie, but I knew true love when I saw it. _

_Speed Queen spoke hoarsely. 'I didn't get to finish my sentence.' Captain Cutie looked at her, smiling uncontrollably. _

_'Yes?'_

_'I love you.' And then she settled into a sleep deeper than the deepest ocean, with waves of peace lapping around her._

* * *

"I'm sorry, _what?" _exclaimed Hiro. "She can't just go around writing group members out of existence!"

"Is that your only concern?" smirked Gogo from a chair behind him.

"Uh, no way. But this is Karmi. If she wants to write highly inappropriate fanfiction about _real __people_, she goes ahead and does it. Even when _she _knows that _we _know that _she _knows exactly who we are!" he cried in frustration.

"Yet you keep reading her fanfics!" Honey Lemon gushed. "You really like her, don't you?"

At that, Hiro stood up. "Ok, I am being shipped left and right, but no one has asked me what _I _think!" He started walking towards the door.

"What _do _you think?" Fred called after him.

And with that, Hiro just left.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is a bit of a deviation from my usual work, with most of it having been written by Karmi. All feedback is welcome! (no hate on the ship though, please!)


End file.
